Horizon Moon
by Kabby-Bellarke-Life
Summary: The already hectic lives of the circle become even more so when werewolves come to Chance Harbour, and set their eyes on the witches. Full summary inside. Dawn/Oc, Diana/OC, Faye/OC and Melissa/OC.


Horizon Moon

Summary: The already hectic lives of the circle become even more so when werewolves come to Chance Harbour, and set their eyes on the witches: Kione (Michael Trevino), Ryan (Paul Wesley), Spencer (Steven R McQueen) and Remington (Daniel Gillies). Diana/OC, Faye/OC, Melissa/OC, Dawn/OC.

Horizon Moon

Chapter 1: It Begins

Dawn Chamberlain sat in her office, organizing papers. She almost yawned out of boredom. Almost. She brushed her hair back with her hand. Suddenly, she got a chill up her spine. It came out of nowhere. Abandoning her papers, she got up and went to the door to check on the students. As soon as she opened the door of her office, she gasped. A handsome man with black hair and brown eyes stood there, poised to knock. He smiled when he saw her in such a way that made Dawn feel all fluttery inside. "You must be the principal. My name is Remington Delancy. I'm here to enroll my sons."

"Yes, absolutely. Uh, come in." Dawn moved out of the way to let him in and retreated back to her desk, sitting down quickly in case her legs gave out.

He walked over and sat down smoothly. "They've already gotten their schedules, otherwise they would be here."

"That's fine." Dawn cursed silently when her voice shook. She slid some paperwork to him. "Sign here, and here." He did so and then she took it back. "There. They are all registered."

"Good." He smiled that smile again, and Dawn fought to keep her composure. "So, do you know any good restaurants in this town?"

"Just the Boathouse." Dawn replied, unable to look away from his mesmerizing eyes. "It's small, but at least it's something."

"Will you be there tonight? Say, 5 o clock?" He asked.

'He's asking me out. wow.' she thought. 'Gotta play it cool.' "I might show up." She teased.

"I'll be at the candlelit table for two. It was very nice to meet you, Dawn." He said, and she wondered vaguely how he knew her name, as she held out her hand for him to shake. She blushed when he kissed it instead. "By the way, you're absolutely ravishing." she whispered, and then he was gone.

Dawn could only blink. 'You're losing it, Dawn.' she thought to herself. He was just a guy. So why did she feel this way?

"So, Kione, why did you come to Chance Harbour?" Diana asked as they walked to Geometry.

He shrugged. "My family and I like small towns." He said. "They're out of the way, and quaint. And the people are all very welcoming." He smiled at her as he said this, and she returned it.

"Just to warn you, hanging out with me might not be the best thing for your reputation." Diana said after a while.

"Why?" He sounded amused.

"I'm known as a goody-two-shoes." she sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. I am too." He said, and she smiled.

"Here we are." She said as they reached the classroom. He opened the door for her and she smiled at him as she walked in.

Dawn walked into the Boathouse, wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. Ethan led her out onto the patio, where a candlelit table sat. Remington smiled at her. She returned it as she sat down. "You came." he said, sounding overjoyed.

"I felt like it would be rude not to." Dawn replied.

He reached across the table and took her hand. She blushed softly. "You are very lovely, Dawn. I would like to get to know you."

"I'd like to get to know you too." Only after the words left her mouth did she realize how true they were. There was something about Remington that drew her in, made her curious.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Dawn walked into her house, feeling lighter than air. It had been so long since she'd been on a real date; she'd forgotten how it felt. "Faye?" she called. No answer. She sank down onto the couch, feeling happier then she had a very long time.

Remington walked into the house he shared with the others, thinking about Dawn. For a human, she was very captivating. He could only imagine what she'd look like as a werewolf. He went over to the calendar and crossed off another day. There were 20 days until the full moon. That was when he'd make his move.


End file.
